Political Marriage
by LawxNami99
Summary: Nami just got forced into a marriage, the male who seems to be formal will give her trouble. How is she going too handle the situation? Will she be able too maintain her revenge and marriage at the same time? How will the doctor feel seeing her devastated despair? One piece characters aren't mine all belong to Oda. Rated M for a reason: explicit content from sex to gore
1. Chapter 1

~(Chapter 1)~

The Sun shined through her window to the condo the woman stayed in. She felt the fresh, clean cold sheets against her warm body, she hummed at the comfortable feeling. The sound of the birds chirping softly outside woke her up, she found the noise relaxing. The long orange haired woman felt delighted. The room was cold, just the way she liked it, she was super ecstatic over a new day. Nami rolled out of bed, hitting the floor for rolling too recklessly in her excitement, she jumped up in enthusiasm, brushing it off as if it never happened. She sure was ready for a long day at work, a fun one, her energetic state was enough to get the woman through the day. Nami strolled into her restroom, getting ready for the day.

Nami done her hair in a waterfall braid, with curls at the end of her locks, the orange shiny soft hair swayed with every move she made. Her makeup was done lightly, albeit the red lipstick she wore brightened her face up.

She wore a navy strip tie front button down shirt dress, with laced up navy block high heels. The strings tied into a bow above her ankles, at the back of her legs, Nami had on golden bar Y necklace that hung in the middle of her bust.

On the front of the bar, engraved a special name 'Eustass' a small heart at the end of the name. At the back of it had 'Nami Eternal', it had a very special meaning to her. The man got it for her birthday, a small little gift he bought out of love. She had on medium sized hoop gold earrings, they hanged neatly on the lobe of her ears.

When she stared at herself in the mirror, the woman nodded in approval. Nami looked stunningly gorgeous, she was proud of the way she looked, after all she had a meeting with someone at lunch. Well that's what she had thought. All her thoughts about meeting a special someone, crowded her mind, a very strong ticklish feeling busted throughout her stomach. Nami had became lively.

Nami grabbed her key's to her house and car, as she walked out of her room, Nami reached for her purse. She stood at her door, checking her phone, her heart pounded, a smile formed on her lips. As Nami seen a text that stood out to her 'Nami. When you go to work I'll pick you up at 12, don't forget okay? Tell your mom you will be leaving work early.' her heart got stuck with love, she felt like she was on cloud 9. The text made her so happy.

She only sent a small text 'Yes my darling.' she quickly put the phone away, closing the door to her room, she walked into the living room. Her heart dropped, she almost screeched when she spotted her mom, and a young man sitting on the couch with Nojiko, staring at her.

Nami let out a rough huff, clutching her chest feeling a twinge of agitation, her face turned into a scowl "M-Mom! Don't freaking do that! I almost had a heart attack.. Shit" she cursed. The orange haired woman was almost lost in bliss, forgetting that her mom comes every morning.

The young mother's fuchsia long hair was done into a dragon braid, her grey eyes covered by mirror shades. She wore a black and white sleeveless summer dress, with black platform heels. Bellemere looked so beautiful, even Nami admitted how blessed she was to have her in her life.

The young step mother had found her, and Nojiko as infants crying in a dumpster, it was a rainy day, and she had happened to pass by an alleyway.

It was around the time her parents passed away, the day she inherited everything her parents passed down to her. She was walking with an umbrella in her hand, crying, she was heading back home after she was visiting their graves.

The air stung as the temperatures decreased, the rain made the cold worsen, she didn't want a ride home from her Chauffeur, so she had told him to drive back without her. Bellemere thought she was strong enough to endure the cold, she wanted her mind to freshen, she wanted to breathe in the fresh air before she got back to her warmed home.

She was walking down the street of Cocoyashi City, a pair of drug addicts ran out the alley, then Bellemere had heard a pair of babies crying, it worried her so she went and checked out the crying in the alley.

When she showed up at the front of the alley, she cautiously walked towards the dumpster, a anxious feeling dug inside her heart. Bellemere quickly rushed towards the dumpster, throwing it open, the woman's heart crushed at the sight of the girls, they were not in good condition. The girls had rashes, and bruises they both seemed to have not eaten in days, their faces a bright red.

Bellemere didn't hesitate to bring them home, she had a her home doctor take a look at them, since the hospitals and doctors from the town were not to be trusted. A lot of the hospitals used babies as experiments, which she didn't want for the girls they both had been through enough.

She got proper care for them, and raised the girls on her own, even naming them, none of her friends sticked around. All they cared about was their sexlife and drinking, except for 2 Olivia & Genzo. They stuck through till the very end, helping Bellemere raise the girls along with Robin who was a teen around the time.

Robin had vowed to her mother that she was going to cherish, and take care of them as if they were her own sisters, Robin took care of them when Genzo, and Bellemere couldn't they all became a family, in a way. Genzo became the best grandpa figure for them, he played with them, took them too parks, beaches, movies, fun theme parks, zoos he tried everything to put a smile on them as they grew.

A hard look appeared on Bellemere's face "Nami! Don't talk like that in front of our guest. I wanted you to meet this young man, try to be decent for once." she scolded Nami for her indecency.

She earned a smug smile from Nami, she spoke boldly "Mom really?! Don't scold me I'm old enough, stop bossing me around." Nojiko laughed at her retort.

Bellemere scowled, she was frustrated for a moment with the way Nami was acting. She got up from her seat, hands on her hips "Oh yeah? It doesn't matter how old you are, you're still young too me. You will never be old enough too rule out my scolding, and I can boss you around however I want. Because I'm your mother!" Nami stuck her tongue out, she was never old enough for anything when it came to Bellemere. Her sister continued to laugh, getting the guest on the couch too chuckle at the pair who were arguing.

"Nevermind that, who is this guy?" Nami asked as she sat beside Nojiko, the girls were both ready for work. They both were matching Nami had suggested that Nojiko should wear the same clothes, she had planned on wearing.

The male on the couch looked clean, very formal, his green hair slicked back, the maroon button up shirt nicely tucked in his dark denim slim business fit jeans. The black loafers with a small gold buckle, it looked good on him, but it wasn't enough to steal Nami's eyes.

Nami didn't acknowledge him. Albeit his scar that ran down his left eye and his 3 gold ear drop earrings let alone his muscular frame scared Nami a little. She assumed he'd pass off as a thug.

Bellemere cleared her throat, putting a sincere smile on "This is Roronoa Zoro, he requested a marriage contract since it was his father's dying wish. It wasn't just his father's wish, he's doing it for his future. While you're still single I approved his request, I know Nojiko doesn't want to get married too anyone she has made it clear already." her hearty tone made Nami shrink.

She was in no position too decline her mother's proposition, after all she kept her man a secret. Because Nami knew Bellemere wouldn't approve him. The man was a drug baron after all. Nami would get everything taken away from her on the spot, that's if she were to mention Kid's name. Bellemere would most likely have a heart attack. However the news Bellemere did shock Nojiko.

The Light-blue haired woman was not expecting that, after all her and Kid have a brother-sister connection. If she would have known Bellemere was going to propose such a absurd political marriage, she would have taken the bullet for her sister. Now everything was all on Nami, her heart sunk at the pit of her stomach.

She clenched her jaw tightly before she spoke "M-Mom you got to be joking, right? Please tell me you're coming up with some j-" she watched Bellemere shake her head, her saccharine smile came onto play. Bellemere was not joking. She didn't have the time to joke around, she was tired of seeing Nami lonely and thought it would be best if someone was there filling the gap.

After all Nami was at the age too get married already. Bellemere wanted Grandchildren, she was not going to wait any longer. Zoro is a handsome gentleman, he won Bellemere's favor over of marrying Nami, the man wanted to marry her because his father wanted him to marry a gorgeous woman. And wanted him to be happy. His father's request was finally being fulfilled.

He was not going to let such a woman slip pass him, he was going to succeed. She is a perfect wealthy girl, knowing Nami would benefit him in the future. However his mother wanted to meet her, since she was the one who suggested they'd get married.

Nami felt her heart ache, she schooled her face into a stoic mask, nodding. She accepted it not wanting to let her mother think she had a boyfriend, otherwise she would be blowing her cover of lies over the years.

"Okay. I'll marry him, if that's what will make you happy mom." she got a worried look from Nojiko. Her sister felt her pain, she knew what political marriages were like, Nojiko read countless manga's of political marriages. They all ended ugly and utterly sad.

He pulled the marriage contract out from a folder that sat beside him, taking a pen out of his pocket from his shirt. Sliding the paper on Nami's glass coffee table, he had a smug smile as he watched her sign it.

"I'll take that contract too your mom, you don't mind if I meet her do you? I want you to go with Nami too work so you guys can get to know each other." Bellemere's silvery voice came off pushy, It made Nami feel nervous her mother has never been like this. That's what worried her, a tiny sweat drop formed on Zoro's forehead. He knew he screwed up. For even requesting this marriage because his brother wanted him to.

"Uh, yeah sure that's fine." he said warily, Nojiko shook her head.

"Mom! You're scaring the poor man already, don't you think that's too much? Nami ha-" she was interrupted by Nami's hand clasping her mouth shut, she gave her a glare.

Nami knew it was futile to reject her mother "That sounds so fun! I can't wait to get to know such a handsome guy!" her fake enthusiasm tone almost made Nojiko snort. Bellemere was just as clueless, she only suspected Nami wanted too be single, but she was not going to allow it. The woman was going to get her a grandchild no matter what. Zoro didn't miss the fake tone, he already knew she opposed the marriage, in her own way. He wasn't going to be surprised if she had a boyfriend that Bellemere didn't know about.

Zoro thought too himself 'This woman is a witch! How dare she?!' he felt the air tense up with Nami.

Her mother got up was about to leave, Nami almost forgot about Kid's text. She cleared her throat, as she stood up Nami walked over to Bellemere. Giving her a big hug, speaking in a gentle tone "Mom is it okay if I leave the company at 12? I was going to plan on resting, I built up a lot of fatigue. I don't think I'll last." glancing up at her with puppy eyes. The male rolled his eyes at the fake request, too him Zoro knew every trick in the book.

Bellemere sighed, relaxing as she smiled "Yes that's fine, Nojiko as well I want her to take care of you. Zoro will have to come with you girls back home, his car was left at the mansion." the woman nodded, her heart jumped in excitement at the response her mom gave her. However she wanted to kill herself, she didn't the idea of driving back with him. But then she had to remind herself that Kid had planned too pick her up, sooner then she had anticipated. And she didn't think she would be back right away.

Nojiko stood up grabbing both of their purses, she walked over to the door opening it for Bellemere, prompting Nami with a nod towards the door. Zoro stood up trailing behind Nami, he slipped a hand on her waist. They had no choice but to do it, Nami's mother was right there keeping an eye on them. Nami was playing it cool for the moment, she put her hand on top of it, giving it a harsh squeeze. He just chuckled, they both were tense, and were ready to tear at each other's throats.

They arrived at work, she came in without even sparing anybody any attention. Nami spotted Robin happy to see her "Robin! I'm so glad too see you!" the woman looked at her.

Breaking her conversation with Tashigi who was sitting at her formal spot, she had a warm smile "Nami what's wrong?" Robin felt concerned. Not understanding why her behavior wasn't extra bubbly today. The orange haired woman just shook her head, while Nojiko stood beside Nami giving her a shrug. Her mind drifted off too the political marriages from the manga's she read, they ended ugly a terribly sad.

Some of the scenarios of the male leads raping on the first night, or they beat their woman up. The other parts of the male tormenting the woman into thinking she is hopeless and has no one too save her. Nojiko shuddered at the scenes she seen, all of the parts mind fucking. Then another scenario popped in her head, how the female character in distress jumps off a building, that terrified her the most. She thought of another one were she becomes stalked and kidnapped for ransom, and they threaten to kill her by asking where's her husband. Another one stood out where he made her fall in love and broke the contract after finding another woman he had an affair with.

She let out a yelp, unable to bear with the horrid typical political marriages. Robin didn't miss the way she was thinking, as if they were sharing a mind together, she knew why Nami was being a little sour. Only one thing to sour Nami was a political marriage she seen it happen plenty of times. "Nami who's this fellow?" she asked as she crossed her arms eyeing the man with a dark demeanor. She was getting raunchy vibes from the poorly targeted male, however he was irritated with the woman who he had been forced too marry.

Nami scooted closer to him, as she clung onto Zoro's arm, getting into business mode she spoke in a sarcastic tone "Nothing. Anyways this is our new marimo co-worker. Call him Zoro" her remark made Nojiko walk away, stifling her laugh until she was far away. The hallways echoed of her sister laughing hysterically, she wasn't going to stick around anymore, her sister planned on getting to work right away.

Zoro gave her menacing glare, his tongue forming a very sour taste "Unhand me you vile demon" his gruff voice scared Nami, she let go of him.

Nami glared at the man before she put on a smile, she ordered Robin "You introduce him to the other's, I have work to do" Nami turned away from them, heading towards her sisters office. She wanted to tell her about Kid who was going to pick her up, and Nami wanted Nojiko to take Zoro back. Unsure if she should let Nojiko come with her, she was set on having a very serious conversation with him.

The first time she met Kid, Nami was around the age of 15, he was 18 years old. It was midnight she had snuck out with Nojiko they were at a park drinking, the pair happened to steal sake from the wine cellar Bellemere had. It wasn't locked tightly as she had anticipated, tough luck, Nami had stolen 2 boxes with Nojiko's help.

They didn't expect anyone to be at the park, she felt like it was safest to drink at the park, but Nojiko felt someone watching them. A group of men paired up with woman walked over to the playground where they were sitting, Nami tried her best to stash them, but it was too late when the group seen them. The male who was the leader of the group walked over to them, his lecherous smirk that crept Nojiko out, she knew they weren't there for the booze the girls had.

Nami got up from her spot, she was shaking "What are you looking at you perv?!" barking up at the man who was inches away, he was tall, his masculine figure was very intimidating, but his long hair was goofy to her.

They group laughed, one of the men who was holding a ugly skinny girl yelled "Arlong she called you a perv! You better teach that bitch a lesson!" some of the girls were sad, they looked away. It was as if they expected the cruel man to do something bad.

Nojiko saw a group of guys running towards them, while Nami backed away seeing the male pull his hand back, he was about to strike her in the stomach. She dodged, throwing Nojiko away from the man who was charging at them, Nami bursted out laughing "Your long hair doesn't suit you pig!" she got a rise out of him.

Her sister was frightened, she stood up slowly from the spot she fell on, the girl was shaking unable to help her sister they were outnumbered.

He didn't miss this time he grabbed her by her hair "Oh? What about this long hair? You wouldn't care if I scalp your pretty long orange hair? That sounds pretty fun to do in my opinion. You won't be the first hun" he taunted her, her eyes widened.

The pain of him pulling her hair didn't bother her that much, since Bellemere constantly braided her hair tightly everyday, she guessed braiding had it's perks at the end of the day.

Nami watched him pull a knife out, waving it in front of her "Wait! I'll compensate for my insolence! So please don't scalp me. I'll repay you" she spoke in a assertive tone.

He paused and thought about it for a second, he looked back at his men one shouted "No just scalp her stupid ass already! The bitch doesn't deserve your kindness!" Arlong shrugged, looking back at Nami.

The knife he had in his hands almost touched her scalp, Nojiko jumped onto the ground, Nami heard gunshots being fired at the group. Some of them scattered like rats, the other's were struck by bullets.

Arlong's wrist was shot, the blood splattered on her face, she closed her eyes in time so none of it got in her eyes. His grip loosened on Nami's hair, she broke out of his hold by pulling back, the girl opened her eyes, after she wiped them with her hands. Nami did a roundhouse kick on his head, another bullet penetrated his elbow, he let out a wail. Nursing his arm as he ran away from the girls.

The group of men who came to rescue them closed in, a red headed teen rushed over to Nami's side, he picked her up bridal style. The boy gave her a worried look "Are you okay? Sorry I missed, we were keeping an eye on you guys since you came. Let's go get you cleaned up, my name's Eustass. Eustass kid, I won't harm you." his voice gentle, it relaxed Nami a little bit.

She nodded, her voice came out breezy "Thank you. What do you mean you missed? How? you clearly got him" she didn't understand what he meant. Nami looked at him taking in his tall masculine figure, his light skin and bright red hair. His pointed nose that have little protrusions on both sides. She couldn't help but touch his arm muscle.

Then she moved her hand on his shoulders gripping them, a small smile appeared on her face, she took a liking to him, he smirked "I missed because I didn't kill him, and why do you keep groping me? Have you not seen a man like me before? This is sexual harassment" his overconfidence made her roll her eyes. But he did have a point, she never seen man like him built.

Nami didn't think she would have fell for him, but when she did it changed everything. "I'm Nami, sorry you're just so.. Built, what the hell? I was not even sexually harassing you. Just so you know I'm 15, don't go getting any ideas. I don't like old guys" she looked away, snickering to herself, she found a Nojiko slung over a blonde haired man's shoulder.

The woman was protesting "Let us go you thugs!" she was hitting his back with balled up fists. Nami just laughed when Kid threatened to drop her, she felt like he was bluffing, but he wasn't the boy just kept carrying her all the way too his home. There was something about Nami that made him change, the girl was starting to become his best friend. In a way.

Note:I'll continue the backstory in pieces in the oncoming chapter's don't drop just yet.

Nami reached Nojiko's office giving her a frown, she walked in too sit on her desk Nami placed a hand on the paper she was signing. Her sister looked up and sighed. Sitting back in her chair, she crossed her arms "Nojiko.. Can you take Zoro back please? I want too talk to Kid about things. And I need to be alone with him, I'm sorry" her sister shook her head, giving her a smile.

"No, no don't apologize. I was expecting that, but if killers with him could I go?" she asked nicely, batting her eyes. Nami nodded in defeat she loves her sister way too much, she was like her lifeline connection, Nojiko gave her a thumbs up before signing the paper. The beautiful orange haired girl just walked out, heading over too her office.

She checked the time, frowning, only an hour until he picked her up. Then a message popped up 'Forget it, I'm not waiting any long. I'm going to be on my way already' her heart did jumped up and down. Nami couldn't help it any more, she let out a happy a squeal covering her mouth quickly, looking around. She was embarrassed when Luffy looked at her from his office, furrowing his brows, a green haired man tapped her shoulder Nami looked back to see a irritated Zoro.

"So what am I supposed too do?" he asked in a clueless tone, an Idea popped up in Nami's mind. She dragged him towards her office, placing him on her chair were a stack of papers sat. A grin spread on her face, without a word she walked out the room leaving him speechless, he was at a lose.

He didn't stay in the room for long, Zoro was curious on why Nami was acting funny so he followed her. Seeing Nami checking her phone with a big grin on her face, she was letting out throat-ed squeals which irritated him. He followed her until she was outside the building.

"Honey how long are you going to be here?" her voice contained inconceivable excitement, he clenched his jaw. Listening in on more of her words.

"Is Killer with you? Nojiko wanted to come. I wasn't sure if you were going too be okay with it, oh wait you're almost here already?! Mhm I'll tell Nojiko." he saw her hang up, he quickly hid behind a pillar.

She ran in her heels towards Nojiko's office, he seen them walk out together, while Nojiko walked over to Robin who was at the reception desk talking too Tashigi.

Robin felt a tap on her shoulder she turned around "Robin~ please stay and do our work for us, we're leaving. If Bellemere calls please tell her we already went home, and can you give Zoro these keys so he can get home." they both pouted, hugging her together, giving her a pout. She couldn't resist the cuteness of the women that hugged her. Robin held her hand out, waiting for Nojiko to hand them over.

She sighed in defeat, when Nojiko gave her the keys she spoke quickly in a soft tone "Okay. I will, but be safe please. I don't want anything bad happening" Robin watched them leave with a wary smile. Tashigi has been feeling left out. But it wasn't her business to pry in, however Zoro kept spying on Nami.

He saw a redheaded man in a black tahoe get out from the back seat, the man walked over to Nami and gave her a long kiss. For some reason it bothered him, watching his fiance get in a car with a man she was intimate with, he gritted his teeth walking over too Robin who was already staring at him.

"Those keys" he pointed at the keys Nojiko gave her, she simpered at him her eyes got dark.

"What do you think you're doing spying on my sisters?" her tone calm and cold, she was disturbed that he was watching Nami. It was something Robin disliked from every guy who tried to destroy her relationship, she had trust and faith in Kid that he wouldn't trust what other's will say. Albeit she wasn't going too Zoro do anything, not while she was watching.

Nami had introduced them too each other and they seemed to bond right away, well in a one way bond. Kid was afraid of her. She almost broke his hand once when he tried touching Nami in front of her, without consent. Robin was overprotective of Nami and Kid in a way, there was plenty of times were she prevented a man pursuing Nami. They all had too go to a hospital for daring such absurd actions, Robin was every man's nightmare and she was about to become Zoro's.

Robin and Kid had became best friends, she started to accept him when she seen the way he broke his head to be with her. Kid refused to listen too her in some parts of their relationship, when Nami was too stubborn to listen. He even put a lot of girls in their places when they would try too steal him from her, there were other times when he did kick some guys asses for groping her. No matter what the pair were inseparable, they were like glue and water.

The male himself overcame a lot of hardships with her. He spoiled her, took extra care of her. Robin started to like him for becoming a good boyfriend, mostly he would shower her in gold and money. The same with Nojiko except he only gave her gifts when it was right, sometimes Robin got what she requested, most of the time she didn't request anything. She only requested he take good care of her when they would go out together, and bring her back unscathed.

One day Kid had a heart to heart conversation with Robin, he was sincerely happy, and drunk whenever he was drunk with them, he would speak his heart out "Robin, you know I really love Nami.. She makes my world brighter when it's dark, there isn't a time were I don't think about her. She is attached in my mind every time I'm awake, I get worried sometimes if she's okay emotionally. I only want her to be happy and have a smile on her face.." he paused to look at Robin who was listening as she patted a sleeping Nami. He smiled at the girl on her lap, his own heart squeezed in bliss.

Kid continued, his tone soft "Nami is the root to my happiness if it ever were to be severed, I think I'd never be the same. I probably would go on a killing spree. When she pushed to be beside me every time It was like the world had started turning again, at first I was stuck. I was unhappy, I didn't have any woman to give me the love I wanted. My heart was numb from the things I've endured. But Nami psh, she really changed my perspective on thing. I felt that I could breath for once, like as if a bunch of weight was lifted from my shoulders.. You know very time I see her or I touch her she makes me feel at ease, something I can't control my desires and my heart. I act on impulse at times with her, I feel like I'm in a deep trance. That woman drives me crazy, it's ridiculous isn't it? When We're apart I feel myself get stressed out. She makes me anxious, gah man Nami really has a deep impact on me.." He had a grin on his face as he said the words.

Robing chuckled "That's nice, Romance and love huh? The feeling must be overwhelming. I'm glad you're happy with her, cause.. She is happier than she has ever been before, it relaxes me. I trust you won't hurt her. Nami really loves you, you know that?" she took Nami's head off her lap, ushering Kid to take her in his room.

He nodded at Robin's words, Kid knew that they wouldn't be able to break up, he would have too die if they were ever going to be separated. His passion and love for her was as strong as liquor, it was something that couldn't be replaced, Nami and Kid were entranced in love. And if it was ever replaced, it would have to be with someone who is just as lovable and full of compassion. Their passionate moments would have to break that wall, as the love they have did.

Nami couldn't imagine her world without him. That's what she wasn't expecting to happen so soon.

When Zoro reached for the keys, she grabbed him by the neck, leaning in too his ear "Don't you dare try anything inane and unnecessary, if you ever try something foolish.. I'll make sure you won't ever speak a word, and I mean it." the whisper sent chills down his spine. He understood she wasn't playing and he'd have to play it smart.

With no other words he walked back towards Nami's office.

Kid sat in the backseat with his lover, they were making out. Nojiko couldn't stand the two kissing the way they where, she was terrified that Kid would start doing some lewd things. Killer laughed "You two jeez! Get a fucking room already, you're ruining mine and Nojiko's reunion with your sexual production!" he too was feeling uncomfortable.

Nojiko roared up in laughter, slapping her knee, Killer couldn't help but ruin their moment, and feel happy about it. That didn't help it made things worse Kid stuck a middle finger at him, breaking the kiss "Shut up, I didn't say anything when you were fucking that girl in my room. You guys were extra loud. I couldn't sleep with how she was screaming 'Oh yeah! Killer! H-Harder!' so don't give me bullshit" he scolded.

Nami stared at him with furrowed brows, a huge grin tugged on her lips, she was on the verge of laughing when Nojiko choked on her own spit. She buried her face in Kid's neck, kissing it before she pulled back and busted out laughing, Killer was embarrassed "What the.. I thought you were asleep! Don't put my business out there man. The world doesn't need to know" he grunted.

Kid rolled his eyes "The hell! I wasn't asleep I was just closing my eyes a bit. And no one said you could go in my room with that chick! Ha that was so not cool. I couldn't sleep I was drunk! You think a person can fall asleep while you guys were fucking like rabbits in my room? Oh no that's really hard to do. That sir was disturbing" the male recalled the night like it was nothing, they were making so much noises and knocking things down before they even went into his room. They didn't bother to wake him up at that time to ask if it was okay, the pair just went and did as they pleased. Not even considering how he felt about it either.

"Shut up! It was not like you were going to sleep in the room anyways. You were all comfortable in that couch, you fooled me there! That was the only time I did that shit, so don't say anything more." Killer was incredibly embarrassed, he knew that wasn't the only time. He just wanted too act like it was. However the women in the car couldn't contain themselves, it was way to funny for them. Imagining how Kid was trying too shut them out, but couldn't because they were so loud.

"Oh yeah? Well what about the other time when I was driving? You and Heat were not slick. I was just as uncomfortable as you are now, you guys didn't have any shame with those women. So what if me and Nami got a down and dirty?" he was pulling her in for another kiss. She put her index finger on his lip Nami glared at him.

Jealousy swarmed inside her, she couldn't stop herself "So these women you guys were with, did you ever tr-" he grabbed her wrist. Kid yanked her down stealing more than a kiss until he was satisfied.

He let her go, Kid bit his bottom lip, moving his hands to her hips. Gripping them firmly, he didn't bother hiding his own frustration "Don't you dare finish that sentence! That's foolish Nami never did I once thought about cheating on you, we been through this many times! I don't intend to. You should know better, I can't get near another woman without feeling uncomfortable. No other girl can steal me from you" the man blushed, looking away from her gaze. He was right not no other woman turned him on the way she did, He had his eyes set straight on her. Nami had the man wrapped around her fingers, but was too shy to admit it.

Kid couldn't take it anymore, Nami's beauty really got too him. He lifted Nami off of him, he was upset a little at the absurd accusation albeit Kid was going to get over it. Eustass kept his space from her through out the whole ride. Nami wasn't able too burst it, Killer had to stop the man from hurting her one time, but after wards he let her know about him that drew Nami to him even more.

The destination they arrived at was a fancy lounge Bar called Rebecca's Palace, a place Kid never got too go to. It was his first time that didn't involve his work.

A familiar guy sat at the front of Rebecca's Palace, his long light-blue, shaggy hair stood out. His black sunken eyes and visible bone ridges on his forehead, looked as if he got done doing a long night of rituals. The stitched scars on his chin, mouth-line, and the high point of his cheeks. A thorn tattoo ran along his shoulders, arms, and neck. It was Heat.

"Heaat!" Nojiko ran towards the male, throwing her arms open. When he was within reach, she gave him a big hug having the man stumble, he quickly regained his balance. He felt a bit happy at the warm gesture, since it was a month since Killer and Heat have seen the girls. Heat returned the warm embrace with a small smile.

"Nojiko it's only been a month calm your horses" Heat said in a kind manner, getting only a tighter hug from the girl.

She pulled back, a big grin on her face "Stop fooling around, come on I been dying to spend this time with Nami" Kid impatiently said, he draped an arm over her shoulders.

They didn't want to pressure Kid any longer, he was incredibly annoyed. Nami pecked his cheek and she grabbed his arm, tugging him towards inside the Bar. The man started to feel thrilled as he seen the lights dimmed and some lights flickers, Blue, Pink, White. It was an exciting Bar a lot of people were walking around talking before Kid could admire it Nami yanked him towards one of the chairs that had been abandoned by the person who was sitting on them. She sat on top of Kid, crossing her legs over his knee's Nami had a big smile.

"Nami, you're excited aren't you? Try to contain yourself." he whispered in her ear, the male trailed kisses down her neck. Then he stopped, too see Heat passing him a cup of Brandy the male sat beside him in a chair.

Nojiko was fooling around with Killer, challenging random people, they both were throwing the peaceful Bar off. Everyone around them shouted "Chug,Chug,Chug!" the man was having a heaving drinking contest with Nami's sister. Kid figured that the pair were going to have major hangovers in the morning. Nami felt the urge to go and join them, her boyfriend seen it in her eyes, feeling a little bad that he was the reason she was being held back. Knowing she just sat down.

"Nami why don't you go and get Nojiko under control.. I'll stay here and talk with Heat." his tone polite, Nami felt excited. She frowned at Kid who had the look of disappointment, she wanted him to join her. He gave her a small smile, pushing her off.

"I'm sorry honey. I promise to make up too you! But join us in a little please." she gave him a wink, rushing over to the pair that were having fun. Her man just sighed and watched them as he drank, he felt a little gut feeling creep in. He didn't understand why he felt the way he did, the man shrugged it off.

Nami stopped them in the middle of their match, she gave them a devilish smile. They felt nervous, but deep down their ego's were ruling them, the pair refused to lose too her.

"Bring it on Nami, let's see what you got stored. I guarantee I'll win." the cocky grin Nojiko had was hilarious, hilarious enough to earn a snort from Nami. She knew her sister was the one who has been drinking for the longest time. However Killer didn't waver, his hand on the cup waiting for them too start. The guy was feeling extra peachy.

"Oh I will sis." was all Nami said in a feathery tone, giving her a mocking smile. The women were dead set on making one of the other pass out, well that's what they had in mind. Killer smiled behind his mask "Both of you will be at my mercy, I'll win so don't get cocky girls." his tone playful, they both shot him a look of amusement.

After a while Kid joined them, having them restart their matches Nami was not even close to being drunk, she was thrilled waiting for a moment to kick her mans ass in a match. The girl was just starting, Heat didn't want to stand by either, he joined in with a sadistic smile. Kid knew the match was going to get a lot interesting,

Albeit the other pair where already stumbling "Damn you all. You guys had to pick the time to come in while we are already about to tap out. But guess what, we're are so not giving up bastards" Nojiko blabbered, Killer was laughing his ass off. Nodding at the men who dared the challenge, Heat couldn't keep himself from laughing he knew that Killer was done for.

They started 2 at a time, the orange haired woman was not satisfied, she kept on drinking. Kid had the most malicious smile "Don't over do it honey, I'll be the one to win." his tone teasing, he was not going to back down.

Another hour passed, the pair who were cocky about winning got tired out. However Nami was already drunk on her 160th drink, she was still not satisfied after upping the cups 2 glasses of beer, she was pleased to see her man undo his buttoned up shirt a little. He sparked up his sex appeal, Nami was having her moment ogling at him. Nojiko was passed out on the table while Killer was throwing up in the restroom, with some unknown woman helping him out.

Kid just sat with Heat's arm wrapped around him, they were having a good time "Oh don't get your panties in a bunch.. I'm not done yet!" Nami said in a fired up tone. The woman drank, but Kid stopped her "That's enough we need someone too have their wits, these two are really helpless without us.. No one will be able to take care of them" he reasoned, the male was a little drunk.

He leaned down to her ear "I want to at least have an enjoyable night with just us honey. I can't wait to have you, with your staring I don't think I can hold myself back" his breath and low voice melted Nami.

She was blushing, looking away as she nodded. The girl felt so embarrassed that he noticed she was staring at him, but he was her boyfriend after all what kind of man would he be to not notice that? She abandoned her drink from her hand. The male gave her a long kiss before he turned around, heading over to the restroom where Killer was throwing his guts up.

The woman was eager now, jumping off from the bar stool she sat on, picking her sister up "N-Nojiko wake up, at least wake up too walk a bit for me" her sister groaned.

Nojiko stood up not having full control of her balance, she staggered. Heat frowned "No good I'll take her Nami don't worry, focus on helping Kid with Killer. I'll meet you guys at your house okay?" assuring Nami that he would take care of her, the sister nodded giving him her purse and phone. She watched Heat take her sister out of the Bar, in the pit of her stomach she felt something wrong, unable to shake it off her gut feeling grew.

She rushed over to the bathroom seeing Kid struggling with his friend, Nami walked over to Killer's side throwing his arm around her shoulders. "Honey I don't know why.. But I feel something bads going to happen shouldn't we just wait for a little?" the words sparked up his gut feeling.

The concern in her tone, was something not to be ignored he frowned "Nami we need to leave already.. I'll make sure nothing bad happens, have some faith in me" his wary smile and sad tone didn't help her gut settled down.

They struggled with Killer as they walked out of the Bar, Nami spotted a bunch of guys eyeing them. She tried to shake it off, but something in refused to let her, then Kid noticed her gaze stayed on those group of men who started to get inside their cars. He knew them, he knew something bad was going to occur his heart clenched why did it have too be now? Why couldn't it be on a day where Nami wasn't around?

It was unsettling, he felt like it wasn't going to be a peaceful drive. His gun sat in the tahoe, he didn't want to waste any more time "Nami let's hurry." the pressing tone he used was confirming her instincts. The woman's heart ached, she wondered what was going to happen next, something out of her imagination was about to happen.

They threw Killer in the back seat, Nami sat in the front seat with Kid, she was sobering up at an incredible speed. That wasn't surprising Kid, he seen the look on Nami's face she didn't bother asking him if he knew those men. She had already knew that those very men were watching them from the start. The feeling of them watching them behind the shadows wasn't surprising, but this was on another level of danger, her stomach did settle a little noticing Heat and Nojiko had already left. Nothing was going to happen too her sister, she knew they were not going to target her, the car was kicked into reverse.

Nami seen the men doing the same, except faster, they couldn't have been any more obvious. Kid calmly asked her "Nami can you get the gun sitting in the glove compartment? I love you from the bottom of my heart... If something happens don't hesitate to move on" his emotionless tone sent chills down her spine, he gave her a kind warm smile.

She felt tears prick her eyes, her heart tore a bit when she reached for the gun. The man rolled the window down, his foot pressing the gas pedal, he fired at the car behind him getting only 2 cars. The other 3 tailed on him while another came into the front, she grabbed the steering wheel trying to avoid the car that was about too crash into them. Her adrenaline pulsing and her heart hammered against her chest, she felt a pang of panic.

Nami failed the car slammed into them, gunshots filled the air around them Killer wasn't awake he had glass all over him, another car came on her side hitting it viciously hard. Her vision blurred after the impact of the car jerked her around, she felt a bunch of glass cut her and a couple big shards puncture her arms. The woman had blood leaking from her head.

A knife met her gut, she seen the face of the person stabbing her, the tall man had long golden hair. His red eyes cold and lifeless, he had black triangle symbols on his eyebrows. The most important detail stood out a black cross Tattooed at the base of his throat, she seen him from somewhere but couldn't remember "W-Why? Don't d-" he walked away leaving the knife in her. She was engraving his face inside her mind, her own hatred and unforgiving heart sank. Nami was going to kill him in the future.

Kid beside her choked on his blood, she looked at him, he had his whole body pierced by bullets. The words he struggled out "N-Nami.. I-I love y-y-you.." his hand reached out for her, but it fell down as he stopped breathing. She cried "K-Kid! No! Why? Stay here don't you leave me now!" she begged desperately, her heart broke into a million pieces, the agonizing feeling of losing him overwhelmed her. The own pain she felt in her gut ignored when she pulled the knife out, the blood leaked out slowly. The air filled with gunpowder and car smoke along with the sweet metallic smell.

She reached a hand on his lifeless face, her eyes went wide screaming at the sight, Killer didn't wake up, he was knocked out by the booze, but big pieces of glass pierced his arm and stomach. Along with his side, he did groan as he was being tossed onto the floor. There was a siren wailing reaching them at a fast rate, the anguish she felt filled the air.

Nami didn't see anything her own consciousness slipping, unaware of the people picking her up and carrying her into the truck.

Heat got a call "Hello sir sorry too bother your sleep, but your friend Eustass-ya is dead. The woman he was with is in the hospital, I need you to come and bring some of her family here. I'm afraid when she wakes up she will not be in a great state of mind."


	2. Chapter 2

~(Chapter 2)~

Nami woke up to the sound of indistinct chattering she squirmed, the images of Kid choking on his blood as he tried reaching for her, trying to let the words out he wanted to say too her, once more. As the hand dropped, knowing he couldn't live on anymore. The color drained from his face, his blood oozing out of his mouth and body from the bullets that pierced him severing Nami's lovers life. The horror of seeing his lifeless body that stared at her with sadness, that strong stench of gunpowder and car smoke mixing in with his blood in the air, she couldn't believe it. It was all a dream too her, she shot up from the bed the woman's eyes opened wide in terror, she felt the pain in her gut and every wound that was cut from the glass, she looked at them in agony a high pitched scream came from her throat. She was in deep denial her heart felt that lonely void tear open, she felt so lost and the way it was ripping her apart made her lose her sanity.

Her colorless eyes reflecting the very image of him dying, she stood up from the bed viciously yanking out the I.V's and the painkillers that were hooked up to the Bags filled with liquid.

However it didn't pain her, she felt numb to the pain as Nami ran out the room pushing the Doctor whose hands were covered in Tattoos out of her way who was right beside a redheaded thin male. They exchanged looks as the redhead held a hand out too him to help his fellow colleague up from the spot he fell on, the man's face twisted in a scowl. Taking that hand.

The two Doctors were startled, they anticipated she wouldn't wake up under the sedatives she was under it was a huge surprise too them indeed.

Nami's heart had been shattered into pieces from the agony she felt, it was suffocating her terribly, that feeling of claustrophobia kicking in immensely "Killer! Kid! Please tell me you're a-" she paused spotting the blonde male in a hospital gown standing beside Heat. The orange haired woman ran up too him throwing her arms around him. Her eyes spilling the tears that formed, letting out choked out sobs as she spoke.

"Where's Kid!? Tell me it's a joke and he's somewhere in here alive!" her desperate tone filled the empty halls.

Killer looked away she could see the tears coming out of the mask he wore, her heart dropped, her knees gave out she let out a wail. Her own sorrowfulness rubbed into Heat, he felt himself starting to cry all over again as the dread he felt came back, the mask he had on broke.

Nami's hands clutched at her chest as she cried out in grief, the look on her face pained the pair "Kid.. W.. Why!? Where is his body! Someone bring me too him NOW!" her demand echoing in the dead glacial halls.

The Doctor who was pushed out of the way grabbed her from the ground, forcefully dragging her back too her room with the help of his friend.

"No! Let me gooo! I need to see his face I need to touch him one more time! Get off of me!" she shouted in anguish as the girl pushed and kicked out of the hold he had on her. Landing a hard punch on his jaw, the male was taken aback. Letting her go, he nursed his jaw "This woman has the nerve.. She has lost her damn mind!" he retorted in a loud hiss, the redhead let out a snort his own amusement showing "Stop laughing" he ordered, shooting him a dark glare.

He regained his ground and pursued her, gripping her arm a little hard before she got far "Miss Nami-ya get your act together! You need to recover right now, you are going to make me do something I don't want to do" he reasoned with the grief-stricken Nami.

She stopped, falling onto her knees, yet again. Nami clawed at the ground as the tears fell uncontrollably, her throat squeezed as she sobbed. Her nails bled as she continued to dig into the cool floor, the Doctor tried his best to get her back on her feet, but to no avail, however Heat rushed too her side.

His tone rough and raspy "Stop it Nami just stop! There is nothing we can do right now we have to think of a way to set a funeral for him. First you need to recover that's our number one priority don't forget we have plans. Get your act together or they will booty juice you!" he yelled at her as he sobbed, Heat was trying his hardest on composing himself. The man himself was currently sorting his thoughts out, he was still trying to figure out who the hell murdered his only friend.

Killer was shocked, he didn't want to believe it himself, but he seen it with his own eyes that blurred as he was pulled out the car. He seen Nami passed out beside her only boyfriend that had died in front of her, he couldn't imagine how horrible the sight was. Having the man you love get taken from you in front of your very eyes.

His mind wasn't in the greatest state as Nami's, however the male who stabbed Nami had stayed and watched them get carried into the ambulance.

He was certain he felt those piercing cold eyes on them as they loaded them in the van, the man had an idea who did this too them, too her. his eyes went wide when he seen Nami's wounds his own heart squeezed when he glanced at her. His only regret was that he should of never gotten carried away with drinking the resentment he felt for himself was going too be hard to let go. Killer blamed himself for being irresponsible.

Nojiko arrived at the hospital without Bellemere but she of course had Robin with her, she already knew it was her own personal matter for them to handle, she also had Zoro with her come along, he was worried even though he didn't know her all too well, it was his true nature, pure instinct.

The green haired male was a bit taken aback to find out his own fiance had gotten into a car crash. Zoro wasn't able to believe it, he had thought she would come home with a big smile as she always had, but he was wrong. Albeit it was the only news that sobered Nojiko up, Heat was the one to relayed the message on the phone when he got the call right away, but luckily he didn't meet Zoro when he had dropped her off. It wasn't their time to meet. Just yet.

They rushed down long pure white corridors and they jumped on the elevator as soon as they caught sight of one. The had arrived on the 6th floor, the exact level where it was isolated the perfect floor for Nami, the Doctor was a keen one a one who has known all too well how the reaction was going to be. He had been smart to not let the other patients to be disturbed.

They found Namai who was giving the Doctor trouble, her cries echoing in the halls, Nojiko felt tears prick when she seen that Kid was no longer around.

Her senses snapped, she ran too her sister as her own lip quivered, throwing her arms around her in a tight embrace "Nami let it go, that's the only way for now. We will figure this out and I want to know." she paused, listening in to the woman who was lost. However Nami only continued to cry she dug her face into her sisters shoulder, she felt the cold void starting to fill little by little it didn't change the fact he is gone.

She leaned into Nami's ear, lowering her sweet voice in a soft whisper "Who the hell was it? And who was the one who did this? Who stabbed you and took him away? .. Collect yourself, this is a ride I'll take voluntarily with you, Robin is here as well." she comforted her as she cried in despair.

Nami only nodded and whimpered as they ushered her back in her room, the soft gesture her sister gave her was slowly calming her down. She didn't know what was her reality at that point, but deep down she knew she was going to kill that man, she engraved his face in her mind, the thirst for revenge started to grow.

The only person Nojiko considered a brother-in-law got killed in a blink of an eye, she felt herself wanting revenge as well. Not for just herself but for everyone in that room, they all knew it was on purpose.

The air thickened with the girls around, even Heat felt it in his soul that Kid was going to be the only thing Nami wanted to avenge, he never seen this side of her because Kid had kept her happy. Killer and Heat knew that the relationships they built with kid over the years as Nami had the man around was not going to be taken lightly, or be passed down as something that was a mere accident.

Everyone filled the hospital room while Robin was pulled out by the Doctor, his sullen frown appeared on that handsome face of his, "Are you the girls mother?" he asked as calmly as he could, the way he felt inside didn't waver or change.

He actually felt pissed that he got knocked on his jaw by a woman, a freaking woman! The thought of it was absurd acting as if it never happened. His twisted thoughts of getting payback deepend. But that was only going to happen when Nami was recovered.

Robin shook her head "No I'm not, but I'll tell you I'm as close to a mother too her, excuse me who are you?" her sweet soft voice darkened a bit.

She took in his facial features, it peaked her interest as the scruffy goatee tickled Robin's fancy, it was cute. As well as the small gold earrings he had on. But his Tattoos that showed while the sleeves were rolled up was something she was taking caution on, he was something dangerous, his eyes that had shadows under them was enough to tell her, he just wasn't normal. Not a normal Doctor at all.

His response from the woman enlightened him, he was pleased to see the woman was taking a good look at him, "I'm Doctor Trafalgar Law. It doesn't matter as long as someone of her family is here, she will be staying here for 3 days she can go home when I feel when it's the right time. Is that her fiance?" the question came out on a whim.

He bit on the side of his cheek wanting to face palm himself, such an absurd question came out. However, the Doctor couldn't help but wonder why was there something missing from her, as if the story of that woman had something more too her. He knew that woman was the type to cherish things and he deeply admired it.

No not admire, he was intrigued by it giving the amount of whores that would only laugh at the death of their own boyfriend, that is, in a twisted way.

Law waited for the lady to give him an answer, she took a moment before answering with a wry smile "Why can't she be released at this moment? It would benefit her in the long run, she will not be in the best state of mind if she is kept here. And if it's her fiance that bothers you, should I kick the worthless man out of here?" she offered, hoping the male would accept the offer. The presence of Zoro bothered her deeply, his face entirely annoyed her, she had a specific reason.

That man was not going to get the title of Brother-in-law.

Too her surprise the male nodded "Family only." a subtle smirk appeared, he felt selfish for saying that, but he didn't feel comfortable with the male around. His eyes followed everything that moved cautiously and he didn't find it pleasant, in fact he despised it.

Robin had given him a satisfied smile, a snort of amusement came out "and I say she has to stay for a purpose, that wound in her gut won't heal properly if she doesn't get the proper care or treatment. Ma'am I'm sorry for any inconveniences" she looked back at him with a blank gaze.

She didn't expect such a strict Doctor to have the floor in his control.

"That's fine, I guess... " she turned back to open the sliding door, her heels clacked across the colorful mosaic floor making her way towards Zoro.

A hand placed on his neck, she gave a firm squeeze "Sorry but you have to leave, for now. This if only for Family at the moment I'll call you back if they allow you to stay" her wicked smile scared the male, he got up with a nod.

He had his head down as he walked out of the room, knowing full well he wasn't accepted by the sister, yet. He knew his place but still he felt like it was the right thing to do. Just to see if she was okay, nothing more towards the meaning of wanting to check on her. The time he had wasted of coming to check on her was regretted he was unwelcomed the whole time.

However, Heat followed him to the elevator he was suspicious of him for an odd reason, not liking the fact he had showed up with the sisters to check on Nami. If it was a political marriage and she didn't care he would brush him off, other than that he wanted to know what kind of relationship he had with her. Albeit the Doctor watched the 2 gentlemen walk out of the room with Robin trailing behind to have a nice talk with the man who waited outside.

Heat had reached the man, gripping his shirt tightly as he threw him against the wall "Who are you and why did you come if my friend has never talked to you. What is your relationship with Nami?" his voice in a low growl, he clenched his jaw. The seething anger in his blood, he didn't like him not one bit. But he wanted to get to know him before he went judging the man based on looks.

"Calm down I'm nothing to that witch as too why I came here.. It was because I wanted to check on her, she is my fiance but that's based on a political marriage contract. I see you are relentless and you won't stop pursuing me until you get your answer. Does that response make you happy?" he huffed in irritation, his gaze intensed under the hold Heat had on him.

Heat relaxed at the words "Sorry I got a little carried away, want to smoke a cigarette for compensation? I never doubted Nami, it was just that it was suspicious. I hold no grudge, but If Kid was still alive, he would kill you" his tone apologetic, he felt entirely guilty for putting the young man under pressure. "No worries, I would have done the same. I hold nothing for her just concerned I guess I could smoke for a bit" Zoro sighed in defeat, giving him a nudge on his hand to release.

The crafty man let go of him, he had a frown, entirely embarrassed of what he did.

Robin was shocked that the Doctor had explained everything what he had seen at the crime scene, her jaw dropped feeling utterly heartbroken she didn't expect that Kid died just like that. She sunk down the bench beside the room as she felt a wave of nausea the male frowned at her and gave her barf bag. Her stomach betrayed her and she vomited the bile in the bag Robin didn't think she was going to be affected that way. The Doctor gave her a frown, he got the gist of how dear the guy was.

He walked back into the room as he shut the door. His gaze softened a little when he seen the sister was having a hard time talking to Nami who was in a vegetable mode, he wanted to let her rest. That was the main rules he broke, he allowed them to see her when visitation hasn't started, after all it was his hospital he owned but his intuitions urged him to kick all of them out.

"You all have to leave, I only allowed to break some rules because you it was right to have you guys know where she is at and what state she is in. I'm sorry but visitation hours will start around 12:30 P.M." he frowned when Nojiko looked at him with tears in her eyes, she was sad that at a dire moment she wasn't going to be around Nami. She blinked for a couple seconds before getting up from her seat, giving Nami the warmest hug she could give.

"I'll be back, tomorrow I need some sleep, you get yours too" she spoke softly planting a kiss on Nami's head, however the orange haired woman didn't budge. But the unhappy look showed, she was going to be alone yet again, the door slit shut as Law ushered the visitors out towards the elevator.

"Shachi go and take them down to the exit"

"Alright I'll be right back try to hold it down while I'm gone" he threw his glasses on his face, the small smile he wore lightened the atmosphere around the girls. Law heard the women giggling as they left the floor, he took in a deep breath and sat in the chair next to her bedside, he glanced at her.

The woman's tears fell, she broke and looked at the man beside her "Why are you here? Can't you go and watch someone else?" she questioned out of frustration. It started to bother the Doctor, the look on her face touched him inside "No I can't since you need someone to watch you, forget about me leaving here I'm curious. Do you know who did this? That body of his didn't look it was an accident. I have no intentions of telling the police if you want I can get you a lead on him." his tone smooth and cold, he had his arms crossed as he sat back in the chair he sat on.

The news too Nami pulled her out of that slump, she knew this man was dangerous, he was something to avoid but she couldn't help but take his offer, "What's in it for you? I know these offers don't come free and I do know the face not the name" Nami emphasized on the last words, he gave her a thoughtful look. Perhaps he wanted to see what she could do, yeah that's what he thought at the moment, but it was interesting, her attitude amazed him. A wicked smile came on his face "Be my model. I guarantee it will benefit you and you can get everything you want.. That's if you trust me and follow my lead, it won't be so hard once you got it all" she gave him a cold glare.

Nami gave him a nod "Fine I'll do it, but... " she got off the bed and sat on his lap, yanking him by his tie, meeting his eyes with a hard glare as her face darkened "You will be the one to make me smile again and if this isn't too much do a proper funeral for my dead lover. Otherwise, you can forget about this offer you gave me", her menacing tone amused the man. He gave out a wry chuckle, impressed that her request was absurd "You think you are able to make demands like that? I'll take that interesting request to heart then. That doesn't mean you will get it easily hun" he thought about her being on a cover magazine, he intended her to work hard she was the perfect girl for it. Law felt like she would be famous she was a walking eye candy, she was everything a man wanted and his intentions was to make her the most wanted girl in history.

For his own ambitions, to hell with her love feelings, just for the pleasure.

Robin drove to a lake her heart lightly crumbled away 'How could you die so easily? You said that you won't leave her no matter what' she thought, her memories of him started flashing in like a flickering light. Her tears covered her face.

"Robin! Where's Nami? I got her a big bear and a bouquet of red & white roses. Do you think she will love them? I can't wait for her reaction I'm so happy. And this Necklace, I got it custom made necklace the bracelet came with it but I got something engraved in it" his excitement broke the girl out of her stupor, she gave him a funny look "Don't be silly, of course she would love it. Anything you give her makes her happy-go-lucky, you're forgetting who can do that." she reminded him.

He gave her a nervous look, his palms sweating he kept drying them on his handkerchief, it was Nami's birthday she had barely turned 16 he loved her but he wasn't going to go out with her at such a young age he wanted to officially waited till she was 18. Robin approved of his progress, she was rooting for him to push harder that was the first time he got her something from the bottom of his heart. The only time he remembered her birthday, and first.

"Maybe if you stop being so nervous she will be excited, first off you got to turn off these obnoxious ass lights. Second you have to stop sweating like a pig, third just relax. No other male would act like this if they ever had a chance to stick around. Now smile" she pushed the side of his lips up with 2 fingers, giving him a light-hearted laugh. The girl sure loved when it came to Kid giving gifts, the whole thing was plain hilarious for her.

"Damn you! And I thought we were making progress over you calling me such absurd names. Disappointing" he gave her a scowl before smiling. He had did what she had said, but the only thing that stayed was his nervousness, a big grin came on as he hid himself behind the bear to surprise Nami, Robin went over to the cake hiding herself in the pantry. A short laugh came out of her throat, they all froze when the door started unlocking. There it was again.

She came in behind Heat who turned the light on, the pair being followed by Killer. They all were wondering why the lights had been turned off the male in front of Nami looked for a light switch. Nami groaned "Heat stop fooling around turn on the light already!" she touched around the walls, unable to find it herself, the lights came on when Heat found it.

The male gave her a cunning grin "Happy birthday Nami!" she seen the present's around the room, a pang of emotional happiness came in. "Thank you guys but where's Kid?" she walked over to the bear hugging it, feeling the fluffiness, her hands went behind it she felt a muscular arm.

"What the hell?" she lifted the bear a big smile tugged at her lips, the man she was looking for was hidden behind the bear the whole time. "Happ-" he was interrupted by a stolen kiss.

His eyes went wide, when she pulled back she had a mischievous grin "Those are mine.. That's the best birthday present I could ever get" Kid blushed a hand covered her eyes "Just stop Nami! We said we would wait" the embarrassed voice had his friends roaring in laughter.

"Happy birthday Nami!" Robin popped out of the pantry with the cake, a bunch of candles light as placed it on the table. She adored Nami who clung onto Kid, albeit, she didn't approve it. It was still to early for her, she wanted Nami to at least wait a few more years.

A Nojiko came out of the hallway with bottles of different kinds of liquor, a smug smile on her face "Naami~~ are you ready?" she asked after she was done blowing out the candles. "Oh no you didn't! Nojiko put those damn bottles back those were for me!" Kid shouted in irritation, his cheeks flushed as Nami sat on him, dominating the man to stay put.

"Yeah! Bring them here, let's have fun it's my birthday why don't we have fun Kid?" she looked at him with a saccharine smile his face become redder. The night he didn't expect to get dominated by a woman, who the hell was in control? He wasn't expecting Nami too take over the wheel. It was supposed to be him who had taken control over her, after all it was his plan to take things slow. The male couldn't resist such a rich beautiful woman, his love for her was toxicating.

"By the way Nami lift your hair up, I got something for you." he prompted, taking out the box that had a golden necklace and bracelet.

Kid took the necklace out as Nami had lifted her hair up, the other's gathered to take pictures of the pair, with wide cunning grins on their faces "What is it Kid?" she asked, he only grunted. The golden rose necklace hung by the stem, his first initials engraved into the small plate beside it, the other part of the necklace that had her initials was hidden by his shirt.

He clasped the crab lock "Now you can look" his voice gentle and deep, Kid pour his heart out for the gifts to be costume made the jewelry he got wasn't fake. All of them stainless sterling silver or soufeel types, since he didn't look like it but deeply inside he was truly high maintenance. Nami didn't take it for granted she took it to heart.

He slid the box too Nami, she gasped at the beautiful bracelet, it shined with little white diamonds the band on top engraved 'Till death do us apart', Nami looked at Kid and hugged him "We came a long way didn't we?" her smile didn't fade it stayed. Kid nodded "Yeah."

Another memory came across "Hey Robin we should all go out to eat, after were all done eating I got a huge surprise for you girls!" his subtle smirk grew, his plans for a Yacht party was kicked into gear. The only thing they needed was to get their clothes, however Nami was excited for whatever Kid had planned every time he had something planned he never disappointed her.

Robin remembered them all wearing white formal dresses. The only thing that stood out was Nami's outfit Kid had bought for her, she had on a sheeny knit skort romper, the deep V-neck line exposing her bust had, a draped front with pleated details. Her banded waistline fitted perfectly along with the tulip overlay she eyed it with awe, an adjustable cami straps led into strappy back design. Nami was happy Kid got her the outfit she desired for a long time, she begged for it a lot of times.

So he did surprise her, the plan was to have the yacht party a special moment for them. Nami insisted that Kid would bring his friends, but she got a no and he only allowed Heat and Killer most of the buddies he had always hitted on her. Except for one his brother like friend, Wire. However, they all made him uncomfortable when she was around them. Kid specifically devoted that she wouldn't meet any of his friends, only time they would meet was around the time he brought her around his deals.

The memory of the yacht party was embedded in her mind, it indeed was a iconic one because Nami invited her friends, girls of course. And surely Kid had smacked some of the women who tried to throw themselves on him, her only friends she actually cherished betrayed her.

Kid had got angry with her about befriending people who only care about getting things out of her, or intentionally planned to take them from her. Robin was on his side because she had went through the same conversation with her, albeit, it made her a lot more wiser and a lot more mean to other people she didn't know.

That very party changed Nami into a different person, a person Kid never really thought she would turn into. She had lost some trust in him that time because she spotted a girl on him, her instinct was to kick his ass but she seen it the other way, in her heart she knew he wasn't that type.

Instead she pulled the girl off of him by the hair, the look she had on was very terrifying. Nami started kicking her ass. She never imagined doing something like that to one of her so called friends, or she just never thought she would have too. So he was the one who had to pull her off, that girl didn't go home with not only bruises. She went home with a broken ankle, that very moment Kid had fell more in love with her, Robin swore that the party was the best she had ever been in.

Nami was like the most dominating women on earth, even Robin praised her for doing what she did. The girl was one of the ones she caught bad talking behind Nami's back, she did give her a black eye that time.

But it wasn't enough to keep her away and it didn't stop her from trying to ruin their relationship.

The memory itself made Robin laugh as she cried, she specifically remembered on Nami's 18th birthday her and Kid were outside with Nojiko who was playing Volleyball with Nami. She was having a brother-sister bonding moment, "Kid have you ever thought of marrying Nami one day?" she was curious, the response she got was a hum.

He was looking at Nami with soft warming eyes it took him 3 minutes to answer "Yeah, but I don't know what kind of wedding we would have. I want it to be unique and hmm something that no one has ever done.. Catch my drift?" she nodded in understanding, she knew what he had meant.

Robin cleared her throat "I'm sure Nami would want to plan it all on her own.. When do you plan on marrying her you rough bastard?" her remark had a hint of playfulness, he shot her a hard glare "Jeez! Stop calling me names already, that.. I don't know if I would live long enough to have one with her I planned on marrying her when she turned 25" his gaze drifted back towards the Nami who was spiking the ball over to Nojiko's side. She got a score.

"It Nami's serve, the score is 09-10!" Wire shouted, he had came into town for the only sole reason of moving pounds of cocaine into the town. He was only going to be around for Nami's birthday Kid knew he had a girlfriend so he didn't care if he was around her, the only thing that worried him was that male showing up. That very menacing male, he was only going to pick up the cocaine Wire brought in, but that night was when Kid started having troubles. Troubles with his boss.

"What makes you say that Kid? Is there something that you're having trouble with?" she asked in a solemn manner, that didn't sit well with her "Nah everything is fine, why would I have trouble?" he had a fake smile. Robin was smart enough to tell something was wrong "Kid don't lie, if Nami is going to be involved in it at least tell me a little hint." he sighed in defeat. Giving her persistent smart nature, she was concerned for him "Basil Hawkins. That's all" the name tugged at her gut.

A car pulled up beside the beach they were on in little garden, the isolated green land that Kid planned for Nami's birthday had a bitter twist to it. She missed Kid who walked over to a hoard of cars, but Robin watched, she felt a nasty vibe from the men. A blonde male who walked over to her greeted her nicely "Hello, sorry for the interruption. What are you guys up to?" his monotonous voice a little deep, the triangular shape above his brows gave her a chill down her spine.

She backed away, letting out a fake small giggle, he bought it "It's fine. Nothing just here for my step sisters birthday what's up? What made you come and greet someone like me?" she asked flatly. His cold red eyes laid on Nami, she felt disturbed, her body froze when she seen him staring at her "Hey are you going to keep staring at my girl like that?" Kid growled at the man.

He chuckled at him, amused over Kids choice of words he broke his gaze on Nami.

She forgot how to breathe for a second, those eyes were inhumane it was a spine chilling encounter. However, she didn't know who he was, no one did. Robin cleared her throat she didn't miss how he didn't answer her, but she did notice Kids busted lip and a few bruises he was covering with his shirt.

"Eustass you should watch yourself.. Because she will be next." he said as he walked passed Kid, he clenched his eyes shut. He left out a grunt as he sat next to Robin on the hood of his car, she didn't know what the exchange was but it was unpleasant Nami walked over to kid "What happened to you dear? Tha-" he grabbed her hand before she could touch him.

"Let's not talk about it, nothing happened finish your game Nojiko is waiting" he looked down as he seen the hurt look on Nami's face, but she couldn't disobey him. He was doing a lot for her, she was not going to pressure him Nami wanted him to talk when he felt like it. Robin felt Kid grip her arm firmly to grab her attention "Robin if something happens to me.. I want you to go to my house there will be something for you guys." he spoke in a irritated voice, she looked at him in disbelief "Kid what a-" he held a hand up.

Kid shook his head "Don't ask keep this between us. I don't want Nami to worry" he had yet again, a fake smile.

Robin snapped out her thoughts, realization hit her "That is impossible." she said aloud as she ran back inside the car, reversing it she didn't want to believe it.

The man who had killed Kid and sent Nami in the hospital was Basil Hawkins.

That very same creep who showed up at Nami's birthday.

A couple days had passed since Robin had shown up at Kids house, she unlocked his door with a spare key. She didn't know what she was looking for so she searched through everything, but she didn't find anything, she went through everything and every single thing he owned.

There it was Inside the basement, sitting next to the pool he had and a lot of things where in the kitchen area. A note sat beside the piles of wooden boxes, she ran to it picking it up and opening fast.

She read it carefully 'By the time you guys have read this I'm already dead, but the house and everything I had will be yours keep them. Don't let anyone take my things I want you girls to have something we built years of memories. Tell Nami to move on I want her to be happy and don't let her pick a guy who isn't caring. He has to be a caring man just like I have been, she deserves better. I done nothing to make things better for her or for myself I'm pretty sure I made shit a lot more complicated then I had anticipated. No one will be going there to hurt you guys it was just Nami and me that they wanted, but another thing. Don't keep her there in that house with you guys, it will only drag you in trouble as I said before Nami has made my life and years less troubling they were the best that I had, it was truly a blessing I met you all. Heat and Killer, Wire should be helping you guys with whatever you have planned, but be smart those men are nothing to play with. I went through hell of dealing with them by myself, just be smart that's all. I will love Nami and watch over her on the other side, no I didn't plan it I just had no way of avoiding or escaping this haha It was fate. Stay safe, they don't stay in one spot if you want to find them you will have to dive in places you never thought of, they are everywhere. By the way please give Nami the rest of those presents I bought that I wasn't able to give too her.' Robin fell on her knees, her hand covering her eyes that had tears falling out like a waterfall.

She smiled, a very sad smile "I did what you asked." her elegant tone bounced off the lifeless basements walls.

However, she didn't waste time it's his funeral day. She grabbed the wooden box that had Nami's name on it with Kids handwriting she was gravely sad.

Nami arrived at the graveside, she knew why they didn't chance it, no they didn't want to push their luck. The Doctor she was with gave her a phone number, "And why don't you come with me?" she asked in a toneless voice, he gave her a raised brow "No one would be happy to see me around would they?" his voice coldly clipped.

She gave it a thought, then the answer was unverified "We won't know until we try, stop being a jerk and come already" the demand didn't seem to work so she walked over to his side. Nami opened the Door before he could lock it "Come on now" she was losing her patience, he growled.

"You bossy little girl you won't get very far talking to me like that"

Nami grunted, she straightened out the black vintage style crossover collar dovetail dress she had on. It was the only one Kid talked about her wearing before he died of 'Old age', in this case she was wearing it because it was his wish. She fixed the veil on her mourning black hat, the ribboned flowers on it messed with the fabric. He walked beside her, when they seen her fiance he scooted away from her, she gave a exasperated growl.

The woman got closer clinging her arm around his with her head held high, her fiance got a little mad "Nami stop fooling around and get over here." she ignored him, Law got a little anxious "Hey your fiance wants you, shouldn't you be going too him instead of me?" he tried shaking her arm off.

"Why should I be getting comforted by him?" she mocked, the male slapped her arm "Stop being childish and do what a normal person would, even if it was a political marriage." he nudged Nami on her side with a glare. Nami puffed her cheeks "Whatever" she let go of his arm.

"You should respect me a little it's embarrassing Nami, If I had been someone else surely they wouldn't care enough to show up at some funeral. Nor would they let you slide off easily by holding another man's arm." he said in her ear with a sharp gruff voice, his breath tickled her ear.

She felt herself lay her head on his shoulder "If that's what you want. I guess" her tone sharp, she eyed the male who had his hands in his pockets beside them. He was in deep thought, is what she had anticipated a frown grew on her face she didn't want to be clinging too her fiance.

He caught her staring, a smug smirk came into play, she stuck her tongue at him, giving him a kick on his leg, he chuckled at her attitude. They reached Killer who was reading something, she broke her hold on the man she was leaning on "What is that paper?" her curiosity overflowed her feelings.

She felt herself lay her head on his shoulder "If that's what you want. I guess" her tone sharp, she eyed the male who had his hands in his pockets beside them. He was in deep thought, is what she had anticipated a frown grew on her face she didn't want to be clinging too her fiance.

He caught her staring, a smug smirk came into play, she stuck her tongue at him, giving him a kick on his leg, he chuckled at her attitude. They reached Killer who was reading something, she broke her hold on the man she was leaning on "What is that paper?" her curiosity plagued her feelings.

"It's a note from Kid. You know what I feel some eyes watching us, we all should hurry and say our goodbyes right now. No offense, since you didn't die Nami they're sure to come after you sooner or later. Or they're watching your movements." he warned Nami, her fiance scoffed "Uh you gotta be kidding right?" Killer shook his head.

"Nami It's best if you leave town it would help you out in the long run. Honestly I can careless if we take care of you and guard you, but they will attack you when we let our guards down, I'm too afraid of you getting hurt." he reasoned as softly as he could Killer didn't want to hurt her feelings, no matter what. His eyes stayed on Nami, her expression changed, she started shaking "Why?" her eyes shot up at him wide open. He felt even more pained seeing her sad at the demand, but he knew what he was doing, it was all for her sake and for Kid's wishes, he slipped the paper in her purse "Read it when you leave." she nodded at the order. Nami had no energy to fight or argue with him, Heat was just as sad as he was to send the girl off.

Law was already thinking of places to take her away, albeit he knew it wasn't going to be easy "Can I say my goodbyes for now.. Please." her miserable tone broke through that fake happy tone she had, it was a nice try. Zoro felt the air thicken with melancholy, she was in the most desolate state a it was as if she lost an elder person, but worse.

The Doctor took it into thought at the words Killer said he was right on the dot. He admire the man for being sensible, but that didn't change the fact what the situation was with Nami in the open and certainly they wanted her dead right away. His mind drifted to her man who caused so much crap to get a mob of people after her, he didn't think that her man was one of those types.

From the look on Nami's face he knew that he was something special. Killer handed him the note Kid left behind "Read it and figure out what you can do for her, you volunteered on helping her right? I want to see what you got up in your sleeve prove too me that you can handle it." his bleak statement had Law become a bit nervous, an amusing chill.

"Got it, but it won't be as fast and easy as you think."

A smug smile appeared on his face, he turned to face Zoro "Now will you be acting as a fiance or will you just be some man who is just there for profit?" his smart retort pissed her fiance off, a hardened glare appeared "Neither. I'm doing something anyone would do my brother only cares about the money, she isn't my ATM I'm neither going to get close too her if I so happened to get close too her then so be it." he brushed him off, however, Law looked at him as if he hit his head. Killer didn't approve of him, even if he meant no harm.

At this point everyone was waiting in line to get close too her.

Killer grimaced, he wanted to kick the man's ass, he was unable to accept her being around anyone else but Kid. That was not his decision or his business to pry in but he was still in charge Kid basically said someone suitable should be with Nami, but none of the men in front of him were suitable in his eyes. Of course Robin and Nojiko thought the same, he wasn't the only one, which bugged the hell out of him. He was being selfish on Kids part, if his friend was alive he would probably kick Killer's ass for being a jerk, a selfish jerk. Then he would beat his own self up for going along with it.

Nami stood by his casket, staring at his face in tears she grabbed his ice cold hand out of reflex she hesitated on touching him again after she pulled back and the moment she touched it she broke down. Her knees gave out on her, she felt her throat closing on her she took off her hat and set it under his hands "K-Kid.. Why was it you instead of me? Y..You were hiding so much from me.. What was it?" she asked hoarsely. She saw a piece of chain on his neck her face lit up, however she wailed when she took it out.

It was the necklace she gotten for him on their anniversary, the silver chain had a medium sized cross, blue sapphire stones embedded in the cross. The memory clear as day, he was so happy to have the necklace he didn't show that he wore it half the time she assume it was on his wall in his room, but she was wrong. She had gotten a ring with the same stone, but a complete different shape, the thick band of the ring itself had the blue stones in a infinity sign with a heart in the middle of it.

The girl choked on her sobbs, she took the ring off and slid it on his ring finger "This is where I was supposed to put my ring on when we had our wedding. I never thought that this day would come fast, you lied we were supposed to grow old together, we were going to have 5 children. And have a big house with dogs, our future was going to be the best and filled with blissful moments, and here you are you big dummy.." she paused as she tried to collect herself.

Robin hugged her, she closed her eyes her own feelings crushed as she heard Nami's painful speech, it was too much for her. The girl understood what Nami was going through, she knew she wasn't going to let it go, nor let it slide.

"You said you had a very big surprise for me on our 6th year anniversary! And it's only 4 days away.. You told me you wouldn't get killed no matter what happened, no matter what happened with your deals. But this wasn't one, so what did you do!? You loved me right? Then why didn't you depend on me a little? Despite our differences Kid you knew I understood you the most." she couldn't bear the despair she felt her grip on his hand tightened, Nami wasn't going to be the same after the parting. She was going to get her revenge, her hatred for the person who stabbed her was only the beginning of something malicious, she took out 2 necklaces out of her purse.

Nami switched the one she had on her neck for silver chain the sat under his cross, the stainless steel silver chain had stayed on Kid for years, it was one of the necklaces he bought the first time with his own money. She knew how special it was for him, Nami traded the chain for her own necklace, the only heart shaped necklace with his picture and hers that held so much meaning for her.

"That's my parting gift.. I love you and I don't think I could get over this love, it was my first and only love I had in my entire life, whoever did this Kid… I'll kill them, I'll make their death become so painful my love" she said in vindictive tone. Her thoughts plagued with the compassionate moments they shared, it truly was a blessing for Nami, she stood up. Leaning in to plant a kiss on his forehead, she knew it was going to be hard for her to live without him, however, she took his phone.

The most twisted thing she ever did. Too herself and for her own benefit.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys honestly I lost motivation, but I am still alive and working on these fanfic's. i will make more as soon as Im done with these ones and i will be updating my other stories on my other account soon, just be patient i thought i would post a small half of the chapter i was just working on. nevertheless let me know how i did, i did try to up on my grammar im not sure if its all that good but the more i write the more i learn.

~(Chapter 3)~

Kid touched Nami's face as she stared at his face "Did you miss me Love?" he asked in a charming tone, his lips curled into a subtle smile, he eyes Nami's lip as it quivered in overwhelming blithe. The girl began to sniffle, as the tears she held back began to pour down her cheeks, throwing her arms around him wailing out in joy "Yes! Yes! I missed you so much!". She jumped up and down as her hold on him grew excruciating for him, he groused loudly "Ahh! Nami! You're squeezing too hard let go!", slowly disappointing his lady.

Nami shook her head, the tingly warm sensation evaporated immediately, it felt so good embracing her lover. Due to him moving around and being gone for days, weeks, more like a few months. The love starved Nami had thought he would disappear in an instant if she didn't have a good hold on him, the warm hug truly made her so alive the amouring feeling rushing inside her blood.

He had came back from a deal as he had dropped 90 kilos of cocaine in a city called Alurbarna located in Alabasta, the isolated state was a vast cold dry desert filled with dangerous criminals that flooded the streets with nothing but terrible drugs.

Drugs that would even melt the skin if it was injected into the veins, rotting the skin inside out.

The only drug dealer he had trouble transporting his goods to was Crocodile, a conniving man who was making a fortune off of those nasty heavy drugs that the young lad had left him. Kid always took a long time because the old man would keep him at his side by having him play chess and gambling games. As well as going to the nearby countries to sell the remaining pounds of heroine in a different country, after all he had been so busy he wasn't able to stay with Nami at home. Not even spend a second seeing her, she was desperate for his affection right off the bat.

Who could blame her?

"How was your trip?" she asked full of avid, gleaming with sparkles in her eyes Kid had thought he saw his own reflection, he had to close his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Hoping that Kid hadn't forgotten about the plans they had made on the phone.

They had so much to do together with so little time, expecting him to leave the next day. Little did she know that he was planning to stay for a few weeks.

"It went great love, but nothing is greater then our time together. To me it's like a jackpot, and a very special delicate jackpot"

Nami caught a glimpse of despondency in his eyes, but it vanished as he turned his eyes towards the sky, his mouth at the corners had lifted up into a tight lipped smile.

It slowly rubbed her the wrong way she couldn't help, but feel so lost. The sight was like seeing a man who lost a war and was ready to go into the heavens themselves to be punished, she carefully kept her gaze on him. Pretending that she wasn't watching, questions were flooding inside her head, but it was already too late.

"You want to ask why do I seem so discontent right?"

He was already staring at her.

"Don't question it, if you knew the truth you wouldn't want to be with me now. When the time comes… You will eventually find out" he paused as he grasped her hand, slowly dragging her down the path they were heading towards.

"I just want it to be only about us and only want our time to be spent wisely, is that too much to ask for Nami?" he questioned lightly.

His softheared eyes peered at her from the corner, sending another wave of lost and confusion inside Nami. Another sense of guilt and regret came in.

She knew that somewhere along the road she wasn't going to be able too hold him, and touch his hand the same way as she was anticipating.

The old dream she was yearning for _slowly_ burned away.

Kid pulled her into a theme park next to the ocean, the name of it was bold 'Going Merry Land' a bunch of Staff members crowded some parts with their sheep costumes, making it seem the park was covered in soft white fur.

A figure was trailing them with a undercover women, they didn't notice because they were indulging in their own happiness.

Nami and Kid continued to go on rides burning some of the funk they had felt long ago with compassion, they shared every moment in bliss taking advantage of the photo booths. The pair became unaware of their surroundings, the only thing they seen was themselves, everything went blank around them shutting the world out. Kid pleaded deep inside that this wouldn't be the only time they get to be together like this.

A flash of golden hair had caught Kids eye, he became guarded.

The male followed that person leaving Nami alone for only a second at the booth, she turned around seeing Kid rushing towards the exit. A sense of foreboding began to grow "Kid were are you going!?".

He didn't hear her, she frowned chasing after him bumping into a girl who had strawberry blonde hair, the glasses she wore were knocked off "Ahh! I'm so sorry!" she yelped, helping the young woman up.

The young looking girl hissed "Watch where you are going!" not daring to cover her anger, sadden that the tea she had in her hands was already spilt all over her.

Nami handed her money "Take this and get some clothes." running off to see Kid almost crossing the street unaware of the traffic.

She ran towards him pulling him down to the sidewalk "What are you doing! Are you trying to get yourself killed!" she scolded, her brows furrowed, her mouth falling into a deep frown.

Kid's eyes fell onto her face, he realized he made the girl he loves so much upset. He really wanted to make it up too her.

"I thought I seen someone, but it's just my imagination." he passed on.

The orange haired woman felt as if eyes were on her now.

For some reason her gut had told her to get away from the streets, she reached for his hand, pulling him onto his feet "I think we should head somewhere else, you ruined it Kid" she growled at him.

But the faster they left the more at ease she would feel, a chill went up her spine when she looked back, the figure Kid was following was staring at her exposing his cold face. The black triangle symbols clear as daylight to her. He had been eyeing her with lust, she knew he was incredibly bad news.

That same day at the theme park a shoot out had happened, killing a mass of people.

At least about 4 people get crucified on the ferris wheel, and 2,000 were dead. Clearly sending a message to Kid, only him could understand.

~(Present)~

Nami was drenched in sweat, the pain she was enduring to become an excellent model was no longer covered by the painkillers she was taking. Somewhere inside her heart felt like she was going to collapse and give up on everything, she wanted to be with him, she wished to be beside Kid.

A light tap on her shoulder pushed her out of her thoughts.

"How are you holding up my Dear model." a sly smile crept on his face.

A wave of nausea came in as she saw his face, "Oh please stop trying to act like you care, you only saved me for your own benefit I would hav-" Law scoffed having Nami's turn towards him, her eyes had drained away the life they had in them.

'That's the gaze I was looking for..' he thought inside.

He smirked, "You sure you would want to finish that sentence? What if you didn't regret being saved?" he edged on. Nami wanted to hurt him so badly, but he was right. She was in the wrong for thinking that she should have died beside him.

As if it was destiny, her fate was just full of dead ends and misfortune.

A familiar figure came in through the door "Nami your awake I'm glad! I thought I would bring something for you." Robin said in a discerning tone, handing her a basket full of tangerines.

Nami became frisky "Thank you!" she stumbled over towards Robin, her wound had begun to throb intensely.

Before she could grab her present her knees gave out on her, she slowly touched her stomach. She started to cough up blood, her hand soaked with it and she remembered the blood that was all over her that night. The smell churning her stomach, she couldn't stand it "K-Kid! Stay with me!" Nami's words echoed.

Her hands flew up to her cheeks scratching her face smearing the blood on her face, she howled in torment.

Robin came to her side grabbing her hands from her face, forcing them into a hold she held Nami in her arms "Law what are you doing!? Do something already!" He shook his head. There wasn't much he can do, she strained her body that was all.

"Take her back to her room."

He coldly ordered.

Robin couldn't help but feel extremely irritated, she tried her best to keep it hidden with a poker face, as Nami fainted in her arms.

"Wait! Kid come back! Can I see you just once more?! I want to hold you p-" Nami stopped in her tracks, she shuddered at what she was seeing.

A bunch of dead people crawling around her grabbing onto her legs, pulling her into the abyss as she watched Kid walk away with blood trailing behind him, seeping out of his body. He looked down at her watching her drown in a pool of dead people, the dream seemed all to real.

His face was distorted, a smile crept up on him as he pointed up at the sky.

The very same sky colored a crimson red, it poured rain down with blood. Bathing Nami in it.

The pond of blood turned into a room full of voodoo dolls.

"You made a mistake staying alive. You should have died in that crash" the man said.

She looked up at him with disbelief, suddenly she started to remember where that face came from. Nami knew all too well who this person was, he stalked her for a long time and she figured that person was actually that same man from her previous times she spent with Kid.

A jolt of panic shot through her, she shot up from her bed touching her arms, feeling the covers and sheets that sandwiched her between the bed.

"Finally you woke up." Zoro spoke up, his voice as cocky as ever.

Nami looked away and buried herself under the covers, she didn't want to see him at all, it was a coincidence that he was there. Like a cursed doll that wouldn't leave its master alone, "Don't bother me… I'm still sleepy" she grumbled, he touched her back gently.

He felt sympathy, he knew what it was like.

But he couldn't tell her that.

Because it would just make him remember the pain he experienced. Nami felt some sort of comfort from the small gesture as if she was reading him through a single touch, he almost won her over when Law walked in. "Nami-ya it's time for your medicine." he said, his tone filled with curt.

Zoro thought to himself 'He's not a simple man, I really don't like him'.

The Surgeon felt what Zoro was thinking because he was thinking the exact same thing, but with a tinge of hostility. He would do anything to stop anyone from hindering his plans, his own ambitions wouldn't be ruined by such a playboy.

"Why are you here?" she questioned, her tone had a hint of exasperation.

"I'm only doing something any Doctor would do, is there a problem?" Law looked down on her, strolling over to her side slapping Zoro's hand off of her back.

"Tch." he clicked his tongue against his teeth, earning a sharp glare from Law.

Nami sat up slowly "No I suppose… But I want to be left alone, seeing you makes me remember this reality is hell" she peered at the window as she seen the cute birds flying around outside.

Law sat on the bed beside her, handing her painkillers and water, she frowned at the sight of it "Can I just take them later? I hate to feel drowsy.." she complained.

Pouting at him.

He just flatly laughed "Are you serious? Like that's going to work just take the medicine." putting the pills to her mouth, she backed away slightly inching closer to the edge.

"Wait I have a good id-" he interrupted her by shoving the pills inside her mouth.

Emptying the cup of water down her throat, she coughed a bit "Your so terrible one day you might kill your patients." Nami spat out bitterly.

Zoro cleared his throat, already disturbed by the pairing "Nami I have some news, your mom's pushing to get us too marry as soon as your wounds healed up." his words shut Nami out of her own world.

She turned to him.

Her heart fell to the pit of her stomach, Law watched her reaction.

Nami jumped off the bed right away, she ran over to the window and opened it a gush of wind blew in to the room. Law immediately rushed towards her grabbing her arm as half her body hung out the window, "Leave me alone damn it! I don't want to be here! I rather die than marry any scum out there in my world there's only one husband, and that's Kid himself!" she shouted.

Zoro was shocked, all he thought about was her.

They resembled each other so much, as if Nami was like a reincarnation "K-kui-" Law snapped him out of his thoughts.

The Surgeons tone alarming.

"Get your ass over here now I can't hold her here for too long shes really going to fall!" Law yelled.

He couldn't think or move, it was like Kuina was right beside Nami. It was truly disturbing, the male watched as Law struggled with the women who was being reined back in. Nami fell on top of Law there eyes meeting with there faces just inches apart. The orange haired woman didn't take a good look at the surgeon, but it was at that moment she felt that he was a lot handsomer, his personality and actions are what made him. She eyed his golden small earrings, his goatee bringing out his looks. from afar he looked as if he was some sort of gangster.

Totally not her type for some reason his eyes were like a endless pit, spelling death.

Was this some sort of fate?

she tried to get off. Zoro ended up pulling her off before they could continue there stare down.

"Don't think about touching my fiance."

Law couldn't make a smart remark when a girl busted through the door.

"Oh Dear are you alright?!" the girl with glasses spoke out, her floral button down shirt, the girls black long hair pinned in place with some chopsticks.

None other then his wife, "I'm alright.." Law said in a low tone, as he got off his back he dusted his coat off.

The girl ran to his side hugging him, but Law pushed her back. Zoro's face fell into a shock, "What is this?" he asked as he backed up knocking Nami off her feet, he ran out the room in a hurry. His heart pounding in utter shock he wasn't expecting that to happened.

Law helped Nami back up, her face pale she couldn't show any emotion all she felt was numbness. The girl asked "Who is she?" concerned if Law was already looking for someone else to be with. As if she has been through it before.

"Tashigi this is Nami, my patient" he introduced her to his wife, Nami just stood like a vegetable. Unable to talk, or move.

"Nami this is Tashigi." he said harshly, wondering if she was going to respond back to him.

Nami mumbled, unable to talk to anyone she realized her reality was nothing more then pure hell.


End file.
